Novelty items such as clothing or other such fashion accessories (e.g. hand bags, backpacks, purses and the like) are fun and popular as well as provide an ice breaker to conversation. Additionally, such items can be used for advertisement purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,212 (Chan, 1999 Dec. 28) discloses a novelty hat with a blinking light secured to a hat portion. The blinking light has wiring with a power switch coupled with a battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,355 (Irving, 2001 May 1) describes a decorative hat with a plurality of decorative lights attached to the outside thereof; an electrical power source attached to the inside of the hat; electrical circuitry, and a switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,121,335 (Sharpe et al., 2012 Feb. 21) teaches an article of accentuated headwear with an electronic visual display and an audio output device attached thereto. The headwear includes an electronic memory. A processor with a user interface is in data communication with the electronic visual display, the audio output device, and the electronic memory. The processor includes programming to actuate the electronic visual display and the audio output device.